warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowmaru
Formal Wiki Adoption begins I want to let you know that I've started the Wiki Adoption process (mentioned in Staff nominations. Refiner 18:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Formatting I noticed you're in the process of formatting side missions pages. I've made a little tweak of my own mirroring Evil4Zerggin's work on Imperial Purger raid. You can check it out on Homeland Defenders page (detailed explanation - if necessary can be added under Header2). Kobisjeruk 09:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Against all odds 80 plese can you make a deck for 'agaist the odds 80'. FAKEACCOUNT369 PS image Awesome image ^.~ I love it! Refiner 11:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Credit goes to Drax :}, he was posting up some pics and I asked him to make one for recruiting.. took him like 3 seconds. lol Our new set of recruits are pretty hardcore :} Hey Mr. Jack And here I thought you're back full force. :sadface: Anyway like I have mentioned before, you are my inspiration mister. Seeing your massive caffeine-induced edits (did you get the reference?) made me want to join this wiki and contribute myself and you can be proud of the wiki now. You will always have a place in here buddy. Kobisjeruk 18:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Real life must always come first. Glad to have you for the time; the wiki will still be here if you decide to come back :P.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The day all this was posted was the day I packed up and moved again. It's taking some time to get all settled into a new place (then I lost my job). It has been loads of fun with you around, both in the game and here in the Wiki. You are always welcome here my friend. Take care of the things that matter most. ^.~ Refiner 05:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Standard = Constructed I'm not sure why the DEVS called it "constructed" in all the update notes and such, then when you're actually playing, the tournament screens for constructed tourneys show "standard". It's odd. Slivicon 02:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) You're fine, my brain is fried from too many tournaments. I deleted my post right after I posted it. lol. It must of stayed in the cache. My mistake.Shadowmaru 02:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded other graphics of the other types, but you may find it doesn't work with the layout. You may want to take them out, or use them in some other way, but at least they're on hand to use if desired Slivicon 02:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing that! (I'm still farming tourneys. I'll level out here soon enough and add some stuff.)Shadowmaru 03:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Ok thanks and how do i get the tyrant acivement table thing?Xenon2016 02:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Xenon Also i was wondering how to make one of those deck tables?Xenon2016 02:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Xenon ThanksXenon2016 03:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Xenon Your welcome, and when you use four Tildes ~ you don't have to write your name :} Shadowmaru 04:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: NavBox Formatting I'll break the whole chunk of code for you: (Mind you, I don't know all about them either) style="<-denotes the beginning of styling code border-top-color: rgb(211, 211, 211);<-defines color of top of border with this RGB triplet border-right-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-bottom-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-left-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-top-width: 1px;<-defines width of top of border in pixels border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: dotted;<-defines style of top of border, I don't know each and every style border-right-style: dotted; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-left-style: dotted; "<-denotes the ending of styling code I basically borrowed the bordering code from somewhere on the wiki (but I have forgotten which page) and figured it would be useful to frame up whole links in NavBoxes, where it is possible to have multiple links parking side by side. That way, I believe, people will be able to point to the link they want to click more accurately. (I do know how to use a keyboard to browse a web page, but not everyone else does. I have that figured.) Hakdo 06:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC)